Mec compte triple
by Jawaen
Summary: Regulus Black déteste perdre, peu importe le terrain de jeu. Pour gagner ce pari débile avec Evan, il est prêt à tout, même à piéger Remus Lupin dans ses filets. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque Regulus finira par se faire prendre à son propre piège?
1. Prologue

Le bruit de la porte de la salle commune se refermant lui fit redresser le nez de son livre de potion. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux sombres et fronça les sourcils en voyant Evan s'approcher d'eux avec une mine à la fois réjouie et supérieure : que préparait-il encore avec cet air narquois ?

Regulus ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, se contentant de remuer sur son siège, attendant que le serpentard n'annonce ce qui semblait lui faire tant plaisir. A côté de lui, Severus n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre, semblant peu s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui : naturellement, dés qu'il s'agissait de potions, il était toujours particulièrement absorbé et imperturbable.

« Et hop, 10 points supplémentaires »

Annonça Evan, un grand sourire fendant son visage anguleux. Son regard triomphant se posa sur Regulus, se doutant bien qu'il était le seul concerné ici présent. Severus ne prêtait pas une grande attention à leurs jeux et paris idiots. Il n'en comprenait même pas l'intérêt, et avait décidé qu'il était inutile de se fatiguer à les réprimander.

Regulus grimaça légèrement. Naturellement, il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre pour que Rosier soit de si bonne humeur. Le fait qu'il ait passé la journée à travailler son devoir de potions tandis que son ami allait batifoler à gauche à droite n'arrangeait pas franchement sa frustration.

« Comment ça, 10 points ? »

Rétorqua-t-il, l'air dubitatif.

Il reposa son livre sur la table basse, ayant parfaitement conscience que ce nouveau chapitre dans leur petit jeu allait mettre la priorité des cours entre parenthèse pendant un petit temps. Regulus n'arrivait pas à travailler lorsque quelque chose lui occupait l'esprit –autant dire qu'il n'arrivait pas souvent à se concentrer. Il admirait toujours la capacité de Severus à se couper du monde extérieur, comme il le faisait d'ailleurs en ce moment, ignorant superbement Evan et son air pompeux.

Ce dernier décocha d'ailleurs un grand sourire provocateur en direction du jeune Black, qui pinça les lèvres pour cacher son agacement.

« Gryffondor compte double ! »

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un petit clin d'œil avant de se laisser tomber dans le siège libre juste à côté de celui de Regulus. Il dénoua son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard et la posa sur ses genoux, s'étirant légèrement sans perdre son sourire satisfait qui ne manquait pas d'irriter le brun à côté de lui.

« Ce qui porte mon score à 190 si je ne me trompe pas »

Ajouta-t-il, sortant de sa poche un petit carnet sur lequel s'entassaient des chiffres et des additions.

« 190 ? Impossible » répliqua Black, se redressant légèrement pour jeter un œil sur le dit carnet.

« Impossible n'est pas Rosier » rétorqua-t-il, un sourire insolent sur le visage. « 33 filles en tout, 5 points par fille. Dont 5 chez Gryffondor, soit 5 points supplémentaires pour celles là. Le compte y est »

Regulus frappa sa paume de main contre son front, esquissant une nouvelle grimace.

« Bon sang Evan, est-ce que tu fais autre chose que sauter sur toutes les filles qui te passent sous le nez ? »

Evan ricana doucement.

« Je ne fais pas que leur sauter dessus… D'ailleurs, la petite dernière, la Gryffondor, était délicieuse… »

Le commentaire de Rosier parvint à attirer l'attention de Severus, qui sembla se figer dans sa lecture, alors que ses yeux noirs se levaient lentement vers son compatriote, l'air presque menaçant. Ni Evan ni Regulus n'eurent besoin de demander pourquoi le serpentard s'intéressait soudainement à leur petit pari. Son attirance pour Lily Evans n'était plus un secret pour personne, même si lui-même ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était d'ailleurs typiquement ce genre de réaction qui le trahissait.

« Quelle Gryffondor » souffla-t-il doucement.

Il cherchait de toute évidence à réprimer son inquiétude et son irritation mais le ton de sa voix, bien que calme et bas, n'en était pas moins hostile.

Pas plus perturbé que cela –il en fallait beaucoup pour le perturber- Evan explosa de rire au nez de Severus, qui fronça le nez, visiblement mécontent qu'on lui rit au nez de la sorte, surtout sur un sujet AUSSI sensible.

« Du calme Sev', je n'ai pas touché un cheveu d'Evans » répondit-il finalement, une fois son rire calmé.

La réponse sembla rassurer Severus, car ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, la tension retombant. Il hocha légèrement la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son livre. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Au-delà de ça, les jeux idiots de ses camarades ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Evan pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les filles de Gryffondor, et même les mecs, voir les professeurs, tant qu'il ne touchait pas à Lily, le monde de Severus ne serait pas ébranlé.

« Qui alors ? »

demanda Regulus, posant la question que Rogue avait négligé de poser, ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour simuler un quelconque intérêt dans leurs petites affaires.

« Amy Cole. Une amie d'Evans. Toute petite, blonde, mais à tomber, je te jure. Plutôt douée. Elle avait l'air de connaitre son affaire »

Répondit Evan, un air de prédateur sur le visage.

Sev, qui n'avait pas encore totalement décroché de la conversation, leva les yeux au ciel. La façon qu'avaient ses deux amis de parler des filles qu'ils collectionnaient était tout sauf délicate. Pas qu'il n'était pas habitué, à force d'être avec eux, mais parfois, il se demandait ce que eux et lui avaient en commun.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, ça te fait 25 points de retard, pas vrai Reg' ? »

Black fronça les sourcils et émit un vague petit « hm », cachant son agacement derrière son silence. On pouvait toujours compter sur Evan pour fanfaronner et en rajouter une couche quand il ne fallait pas. Regulus se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour attirer les filles aussi facilement. Il était tout bonnement insupportable. Hautain à souhait, avec des manières aristocrates aussi amusantes qu'énervantes, égocentrique à l'extrême… Vraiment, il ne voyait pas. A croire que son air supérieur excitait les hormones féminines, et que les filles ne pouvaient pas résister à ses longues boucles blondes.

L'air renfrogné, Regulus refit les comptes dans sa tête. Il était effectivement à 165 points : Soit 31 filles, dont 2 Gryffondor.

Ce pari ridicule avait commencé il y un peu plus d'un an. Durant une soirée un peu alcoolisée –d'accord, plutôt fortement alcoolisée- durant laquelle Evan avait, comme souvent, vanté ses talents de Don Juan. Regulus, qui à ce moment de la soirée devait avoir plus de whisky pur feu dans les veines que de sang, avait rétorqué qu'il pouvait se faire n'importe qui qu'Evan s'était déjà fait, et plus encore. Quelques répliques plus tard, les voilà qui se lançaient dans un pari formel dont les règles étaient très simples : ils gagnaient 5 points à chaque fois qu'ils finissaient par coucher avec une fille, 10 points si il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor, car ce n'était pas une mince affaire en étant un Serpentard, et 15 points s'il s'agissait d'un mec… parce que de doute façon il était juste hors de question de coucher avec un mec.

Le problème, avec Regulus –et d'ailleurs Evan avait sensiblement le même-, c'était qu'il détestait perdre. Peu importe le sujet, si futile soit-il, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Et le pari ne faisait pas exception : il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment –surtout lorsque tous les professeurs s'emblaient s'être ligués pour les surcharger de travail dés le début de l'année- mais il trouverait le moyen de rattraper le score de Rosier.

« …d'ici l'année prochaine »

Regulus secoua légèrement la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs voleter autour de son visage, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et réaliser qu'Evan s'adressait à lui.

« Pardon. Tu disais ? »

Le blondinet soupira bruyamment, levant les yeux au ciel, hochant le menton d'un air supérieur.

« Je disais à Monsieur Regulus Loser Black que, de toute façon, toutes les filles susceptibles de tomber dans nos filets figuraient déjà sur nos listes. Les restantes sont soient horriblement laides, soit impossibles à conquérir. »

Regulus esquissa une légère moue, même s'il était plutôt d'accord avec Evan : ils avaient râtissé large, les réserves commençaient à sérieusement s'épuiser.

« Soit. Et ? »

« Et je pense qu'il serait temps que tu déclares forfait. Jusqu'à l'an prochain, du moins. Après, peut être que le sang neuf ou que la jeunesse grandissante nous offrira de nouvelles proies appétissantes »

déclara Rosier, un grand sourire barrant son visage. Un sourire de victoire. Un sourire que Reg aurait tout fait pour faire disparaitre à l'instant. Evan et son arrogance devenaient parfois véritablement insupportables. Il enviait l'impassibilité de Severus.

« Je n'ai pas encore perdu, Rosier. Tu vas vite en besogne »

« Allons, Black, voilà 2 semaines que tu cours après les mêmes filles, en vain. Résigne toi. Il ne reste que les moches, et les insaisissables. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils, ses neurones s'agitant à toute allure alors qu'il cherchait une solution brusque pour rabattre le clapet à Evan.

Après un instant de silence que ce dernier sembla tout particulièrement apprécié, les yeux gris de Regulus s'illuminèrent comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

« Les filles, peut être. Mais il reste les mecs »

Déclara-t-il soudainement, un sourire en coin, l'air assuré même s'il n'était pas encore lui-même totalement convaincu de sa solution « miraculeuse ».


	2. L'Appât

_Hu... looooongue absence avant de poster le chapitre 1 de Mec Compte Triple. Je m'en excuse, la vie a été un peu chargée laissant peu de temps pour cette fanfic... (à choisir, j'ai préféré continuer les histoires déjà bien avancées). Mais suite à une toute nouvelle inspiration récente, j'ai décidé de me relancer dans cette aventure là, en espérant que ça vous plaira :)_

_Pour ce qui est du titre du chapitre, j'ai décidé que tous les chapitres auraient un nom relatif au vocabulaire de la chasse, car, après tout, c'est ce que fait Regulus : Il chasse le Lupin ;p_

* * *

><p>Regulus était entré en phase d'observation.<p>

Après avoir énoncé sa phrase « choc » devant un Severus impassible et un Evan dubitatif, il avait dû faire face aux a prioris de ce dernier. Regulus n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi agité. Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait prendre son ami au sérieux ou le laisser débiter ses âneries. A vrai dire, Regulus ne plaisantait pas. Non, il n'était pas gay. En tout cas il n'était pas plus gay qu'il n'était hétéro. Les relations, même brèves, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. C'était, au plus, un bon moyen de se détendre et de se distraire. Alors pourquoi pas un mec ?

A vrai dire, le principal problème de Regulus n'était pas de convaincre Evan de sa bonne foi, ni même de le convaincre que non, ça n'était pas « dégoûtant et hors nature », comme le blond l'avait lui-même dit, ni-même de savoir si quelque chose clochait chez lui pour raisonner ainsi. Non, le véritable problème, c'était de trouver la « victime » qui lui permettrait de gagner 15 points d'un coup –Mec compte triple.

Le Serpentard s'était donc lancé dans un processus mêlant observation de ses camarades et réflexion stratégique. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite, car plus il laisserait cette affaire traîner, plus Evan insisterait pour mettre un terme à la compétition –et se désignait donc grand vainqueur. Outre une contrainte de temps importante, Regulus avait identifié un autre problème. Ayant un retard de 25 points, même avec un seul mec, il ne rattraperait pas Evan. Et si trouver UN mec pour son plan semblait difficile, en trouver deux relevait du miracle. D'où la conclusion pratique de Black : il lui fallait un mec de Gryffondor, qui lui assurerait 30 points d'un coup –Gryffondor compte double, Mec compte triple.

Evidemment, partant de là, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu. Trouver un mec, pourquoi pas. Regulus était tout de même loin d'être moche, et son air perpétuellement détaché lui donnait un charme fou selon certaines. Et puis, il était malin, et bon comédien. Autant d'atouts qui lui permettraient, en théorie, d'arriver à ses fins. Mais trouver un Gryffondor, tout de suite, c'était une toute autre affaire étant donné l'éternelle rivalité, qui flirtait bien souvent avec la haine, qui régnait entre les deux maisons.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours de guet afin de repérer la proie idéale pour son plan, à savoir LE Gryffondor idéal. Plusieurs critères avaient motivé le choix de Regulus. Tout d'abord, et c'était important, le garçon en question était plutôt attirant, ou tout au moins pas repoussant. Ensuite, il ne semblait pas spécialement attiré par les filles. De là à dire qu'il était gay, c'était un peu fort, mais Black restait persuadé que ce serait plus facile de séduire un type comme lui plutôt qu'un hétérosexuel invétéré à tendance playboy –un genre d'Evan- qui se sentirait plus naturellement vexé dans sa fierté de mâle. Le dernier critère était que ce type-là semblait en pincer sérieusement pour son frère, Sirius Black, ce qui, a priori, pourrait faciliter la tâche de Regulus.

Le Gryffondor en question s'appelait Remus Lupin. Regulus le connaissait car il s'agissait d'un ami proche de son frère mais aussi un préfet de Gryffondor. Il ne lui avait cependant jamais adressé la parole auparavant, et ne savait pas grand-chose de lui avant d'avoir effectué sa phase d'observation. La phase en question ne lui avait pas révélé énormément de choses sur Remus, si ce n'est que c'était un garçon de nature plutôt calme et posée, bien moins turbulent que son frère ou que ce débile profond de Potter, plutôt doué en cours bien que ne cherchant jamais à se mettre en avant –c'était plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs- et qu'il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation de Sirius dès que celui-ci ne s'en apercevait pas. Regulus n'était pas encore sur de savoir si ce fait allait l'aider dans sa mission ou au contraire lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais Remus semblait un bon candidat au poste, et le Serpentard n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Une fois la cible désignée, la prochaine étape était de mettre sur pied un plan. L'ennui était que, malgré de longues heures à suivre Remus de loin pour essayer de le cerner, Regulus n'était toujours pas certain de savoir comment le Gryffondor allait réagir s'il allait lui faire directement des avances. Il n'était même pas sûr à 100% que le brun craquait pour son frère. Autant d'incertitudes qui risquaient de gâcher son plan. Il avait donc décidé qu'une première approche était nécessaire pour déterminer le meilleur chemin à emprunter avec sa victime.

C'est un mardi soir, juste après les cours, qu'il décida d'attendre Remus à la sortie de sa classe et de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul pour engager la discussion. En espérant bien entendu que ce dernier ne resterait pas collé à Sirius et Potter jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce qui compliquerait considérablement l'opération « premier contact ». Il s'était assis sur un banc à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de la porte pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut la silhouette haute et fine de Remus sortir et se ruer vers les toilettes les plus proches, il ne se posa pas d'avantage de questions et le suivit de loin.

Il s'arrêta cependant juste devant la porte mal refermée en entendant un rire qui lui était très familier : celui de son frère, Sirius. Regulus fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille, espérant bien dérober quelques informations à la volée. Il ne connaissait pas bien la voix de Remus, mais la reconnaître ne serait pas bien difficile car il pourrait aisément identifier celle de son frère.

« Mon dieu Remus, c'est un massacre ! Je crois que même les types avec qui je me suis battu n'avaient pas autant de bleus sur eux »

Lança Sirius, le ton de sa voix indiquant qu'il en riait encore. Regulus fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait de drôle à voir son ami couvert de bleus. Sirius avait parfois un humour douteux, et son jeune frère se demanda ce que Lupin pouvait bien lui trouver.

« C'est malin »

Répondit l'autre voix, que Regulus identifia comme étant celle de Remus, par élimination. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, le ton était plutôt neutre, posé, la voix calme.

« Si James et toi ne mettiez ne serait-ce qu'un quart du talent et de l'energie que vous fournissez pour vos blagues dans des sujets sérieux, vous seriez probablement les meilleurs élèves de cette école

-Tu sais bien que James ne peut s'investir que dans ce qui l'amuse »

Le bruit d'un écoulement d'eau indiqua à Regulus que l'un des deux venait d'ouvrir un robinet, rendant l'écoute de leur conversation plus laborieuse. Il n'entendit que des marmonnements indistincts pendant les minutes qui suivirent, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant et la voix de Sirius lançant un « A plus tard ! ». Précipitamment, Regulus recula et fonça vers la seule cachette à sa portée : les WC des filles. Heureusement pour lui, ceux-ci étaient vides, et il n'eut pas à se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit. Il resta planqué là suffisamment longtemps pour que Sirius ait le temps de sortir et de s'éloigner, avant de sortir de l'antre féminin pour rejoindre Remus du côté des hommes.

En entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, Remus releva la tête, songeant probablement avoir à faire à Sirius ayant oublié quelque chose, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant dans le large miroir accroché au mur. Le Gryffondor ne dit rien, mais son air ahuri parlait assez pour lui. Au passage, Regulus comprit, en observant le reflet du brun, pourquoi Sirius avait ri de bon cœur en parlant de bleus. Remus était effectivement recouvert de bleu des hanches jusqu'au bout des cheveux. De peinture bleue. Son dos et l'arrière de son crâne avaient été épargnés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le Serpentard ne s'était aperçu de rien en le voyant sortir de la salle de classe, mais son visage, son torse, et les mèches brunes les plus longues venant se promener sur son front étaient recouverts de la substance azure. Probablement une autre blague de ces crétins de James et Sirius qui avait mal tourné.

« Alors Lupin, mon frère te fait des misères ? »

Lança Regulus, un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait rien de mieux en guise de « bonjour », aussi faudrait-il s'en contenter. Remus semblait de toute façon trop occupé à le regarder avec un regard interrogateur pour s'offusquer de son manque de politesse. En voyant la façon troublée avec laquelle le brun le fixait, Regulus sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il était certain que leur étonnante ressemblance aurait un effet sur lui. Depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, les gens ne cessaient de faire remarquer à quel point Sirius et Regulus se ressemblaient. En général on disait de lui, Regulus, qu'il était une version plus jeune, plus petite et plus maigrichone que son frère, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Regulus, mais il s'y était habitué, et pour une fois, ça pouvait lui servir.

« Salut Regulus »

Répondit finalement Remus après un long silence, ramenant son regard sur son propre reflet pour essayer de se débarrasser de la peinture bleue, mais Regulus le soupçonnait surtout de vouloir éviter d'avoir à croiser ce regard, lui aussi assez semblable à celui de Sirius.

« Si tu cherches Sirius il vient de partir »

Enchaîna le Gryffondor, sans quitter son reflet des yeux, frottant du bout de son index son nez pour en ôter les traces bleues plutôt persistantes. La peinture magique pouvait parfois être redoutablement tenace.

Regulus continua de l'observer, prenant son temps pour répondre, s'amusant plus que prévu de la situation.

« Je ne cherche pas Sirius, j'attendais précisément qu'il s'en aille »

Déclara-t-il finalement, faisant un pas dans la direction de Remus qui ne cilla pas, focalisant toute son attention sur son opération décrassage.

« Ah. »

Fut sa seule réaction aux dires de Regulus. Ce dernier l'avait déjà noté pendant ses heures d'observation, mais cela se confirmait : Lupin n'était ni un garçon très expressif, ni un grand bavard, à part en présence de ses amis Black, Potter, Pettigrew et Evans. Il était rare que sa voix ne quitte ce ton monotone. Regulus ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver, mais il ne le suivait pas depuis très longtemps, pas suffisamment pour avoir été le témoin de ce genre de moments. Le but n'était bien évidemment pas de déclencher des réactions excessives chez le Gryffondor, mais si Reg voulait monter un plan efficace, il lui faudrait tout de même récolter un maximum d'informations.

« Je voulais te parler directement »

Poursuivit-il, songeant que s'il attendait que le brun en dise d'avantage il pourrait tout aussi bien faire le pied de grue dans les toilettes toute la nuit.

« Vraiment. »

Répondit Remus, sa voix ne trahissant aucune surprise comme s'il était habituel que des gens à qui il ne parlait jamais ne débarquent soudainement pour lui demander une discussion en privé. Après la victoire du nez, il avait attaqué le front avec ses ongles trop courts, grattant plus que ne frottant pour ôter la peinture qui s'accrochait. Regulus avait la fâcheuse impression que l'attention de Remus était d'avantage portée sur ce nettoyage que sur ce qu'il comptait lui dire, ce qui était plutôt embêtant car ses chances de réussite reposaient principalement sur sa capacité à éveiller l'intérêt de Lupin.

« Je te laisse finir ta petite affaire, on discutera après »

Décréta-t-il finalement, sans réellement laisser le choix au Gryffondor d'accepter ou non. Il quitta les toilettes et alla attendre Remus à la sortie, adossé au mur. Le brun prit plus de vingt minutes à sortir à son tour, et posa un regard surpris sur Regulus, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci ait réellement attendu. Le cadet des Black le soupçonna même d'avoir pris volontairement son temps dans l'espoir qu'il ne perde patience et s'en aille, évitant ainsi à Lupin d'avoir à discuter avec lui.

« Vingt minutes, et tu as encore du bleu partout… »

Fit remarquer Regulus, désignant du doigt successivement la pommette, le menton et le cou de la victime de la peinture.

Remus haussa les épaules, signe que cela lui était égal.

« Elle est ensorcelée, et trop résistante, j'ai abandonné. »

Il marqua une courte pause, croisant les bras sur son torse, posant un regard neutre sur le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Il semblait nettement moins troublé que lors de leur première rencontre, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait eu un peu de temps pour s'en remettre et revêtir son masque d'indifférence. Regulus sentait aussi une pointe de méfiance chez le Gryffondor, mais ça ne le surprenait guère.

« Donc, tu voulais ? »

Sa voix et son air indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre trop de temps sur le sujet, et que Regulus n'avait son attention que pour une durée limitée. Ça tombait plutôt bien, à force d'attendre Regulus avait fini par se mettre en retard pour son programme de la soirée, et il avait de toute façon préparé d'avance tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

Déclara-t-il, ayant calculé qu'avec Lupin il valait mieux aller tout de suite à l'essentiel et s'attarder sur les détails après. Il guetta rapidement la réaction de son vis-à-vis mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, enchaînant de suite avec ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je m'inquiète pour mon frère. »

Et Regulus dut retenir un rire, tant cette phrase était fausse. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il se contrefichait de Sirius –ce qui était par ailleurs faux- Regulus était loin d'être le petit frère soucieux et inquiet avec le sens de la famille. Sirius vivait sa vie, lui la sienne, ils avaient peu de contact. En plus de ça, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'inquiéterait : à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son frère de loin, ce dernier était la plupart du temps d'humeur plutôt joviale, occupé à ricaner avec ses copains Gryffondors. Regulus était presque certain que Sirius était la seule façon qu'il avait d'atteindre Remus, alors un petit mensonge valait le coup.

« Pour Sirius ? »

Demanda Remus, qui semblait à peu près du même avis que Remus quand à la pertinence de s'inquiéter pour Sirius qui avait l'air plus en forme que jamais.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas flagrant »

Reconnut le Serpentard, hochant la tête d'un air grave.

« Mais je connais bien mon frère. Et je crois qu'il a une peine de cœur »

Regulus s'attendait à de la surprise de la part du brun, mais certainement pas à ce que celui-ci lui éclate de rire à la figure. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi impassible jusqu'à présent. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils. Allons bon, mentait-il si mal que ça ?

« Sirius ? Une peine de cœur ? » répéta Remus lorsque son hilarité se calma un peu. « Pardon mais… enfin admettons. Qui est la coupable alors ? »

Le Serpentard se tut un instant, un peu froissé que Remus ne le prenne pas au sérieux, mais surtout ennuyé puisque son plan reposait en grande partie là-dessus. Autant dire que si Lupin n'y croyait pas, ça tombait à l'eau. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas de roue de secours, alors autant poursuivre dans cette voie et voir ce que ça donnerait.

« Une de vos préfets, pas très grande, rousse…

-Lily ? »

Regulus hocha la tête bien qu'il ne soit pas certain du nom de la jeune fille. Il ne devait pas y avoir 35 préfettes rousses dans l'entourage de Sirius, de toute façon. Remus avait cessé de rire, et dévisageait le jeune Black avec un mélange d'étonnement et de scepticisme. Visiblement la théorie de Regulus avait du mal à convaincre. D'un autre côté, Remus avait arrêté de se moquer ouvertement de son idée et semblait maintenant plus enclin à envisager cette possibilité.

« En admettant que… en quoi est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ? »

Demanda le Gryffondor qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sérieux et revêtu son masque neutre. Regulus de son côté reprenait peu à peu confiance en son plan. Il avait pour ainsi dire amené Remus là où il voulait : à se poser des questions. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour conclure la première phase de son projet « Capture Lupin ».

« Deux choses »

Répondit-il donc, laissant durer un peu le suspens, mais Remus en face ne semblait pas perdre son calme, fidèle à sa réputation d'adolescent infatigablement serein.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu l'aides »

Il vit que Remus allait protester et l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini.

« Et que tu me tiennes au courant, car, comme je te le disais à l'instant, je m'inquiète. »

Et là était finalement le cœur du plan de Regulus. La seule chose dont il avait véritablement besoin, c'était d'un prétexte pour voir Remus régulièrement. Il aurait ensuite largement le temps de mettre en place divers stratagèmes pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Mais dans un premier temps, il devait s'assurer qu'il lui serait facile de voir Remus souvent sans que l'autre ne se braque et sans éveiller les soupçons. Pour sur, il aurait pu lui demander quelque chose de plus simple, comme un soutien scolaire, mais Remus se serait défilé en disant qu'il pouvait demander à n'importe qui, et c'était vrai. Tandis qu'avec ce prétexte-là, Regulus ne pouvait pas demander à n'importe qui. Il fallait forcément un ami proche de Sirius, mais pas Sirius lui-même. Potter détestait irraisonnablement tous les Serpentards sans distinction et sans exception, et Peter faisait ce que Potter et Sirius disaient. Le choix se portait donc logiquement sur Remus, la logique n'avait pas de faille.

« Je ne sais pas si…

- Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate »

Intervint immédiatement Regulus, sentant venir le refus.

« Je te propose d'y réfléchir, je ne suis pas à un ou deux jours près comme tu t'en doutes. Donnons-nous rendez-vous jeudi, à la même heure, dans la cours, près de l'arche, pour en rediscuter. D'ici là, penses-y un peu »

Remus hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et le Serpentard le salua d'un signe de tête, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. A peine avait-il fait dos à Lupin qu'un sourire victorieux presque mauvais s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. C'était dans la poche. Après avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, il ne restait pas qu'à laisser le germe se développer dans sa tête, et donner un peu d'engrais dans deux jours.

Le cadet des Blacks était satisfait. Ca ne s'annonçait pas gagné d'avance, mais tout de même, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir perdu sa journée. Une petite victoire qui lui permettrait même de tolérer le sourire mauvais et les commentaires railleurs d'Evan ce soir, dans la salle commune.


End file.
